Pariah
by Kira Gamble
Summary: Before Hogwarts, there were two witches with a vision, and two wizards who would help them achieve it. But nothing is ever as easy as it sounds. Companion piece to Ties that bind, but can be read on its own. Founder fic with a heavy focus on the dynamic between Godric and Salazar.
1. Keep me safe

Well hello again to those who have read my other stories, and welcome to those who haven't! This one is a prologue to my other story Ties that bind, set in the Founder's era, but can be read on its own. It delves deeper into the brotherhood between Godric and Salazar, and explores the early dynamic between them and eventually the two other Founders.

1\. Keep me safe

Godric remembered the fear and despair, remembered the smell of fire and the tang of blood in the air. The memory was as vivid as if it had happened yesterday, that day when their settlement had been decimated by a neighboring one simply because they were different. Evil… Devil's children… He remembered the screams and cries of the women and the other children, could still see the adults fighting to save them all. But the Muggles had come, and they had destroyed everything.

The broad shouldered redhead pushed down those terrifying memories ruthlessly as he looked down into the meadow below, watching as fire consumed another small settlement that had belonged to his people. The smell of burnt flesh was choking in its intensity, but Godric remained where he was even as his horse snorted and pawed the earth in obvious distress. At his side, his companion remained completely still, his horse standing as eerily motionless as its owner as Godric ran a hand through his unruly red hair in anger and frustration. The other man was completely unfazed by the carnage below, and was watching with a familiar cold detachment in his impossibly pale grey eyes as the fire consumed everything in its path. Godric watched him from the corner of his eye for long moments, until those pale eyes looked away from the fire to meet his own, and not for the first time, Godric found he had to look away from that unnatural, blank gaze.

"We done here?" Godric inclined his head minutely in answer as he wheeled his horse around. His red stallion threw its head nervously as it danced in place, and Godric ran a calming hand down its strong, muscular neck to calm it as his companion mounted gracefully and turned as well. As usual, the other man waited for Godric to take point, and within moments all that could be heard was the sound of hooves hitting the forest ground as they made their way through the trees and back to the main road. As soon as they reached it, Godric put on another burst of speed, and they rode hard until they came within sight of the next small settlement along the road, the next and hopefully last stop on their route before they reached their destination.

It wasn't more than a few houses and a small inn, but it was enough to serve their purpose as they turned off the road and rode towards the stables next to the inn. A stable boy took their horses, and Godric took note of the suspicious looks they received as they took their saddlebags and stepped into the common room through the back entrance. He was used to the stares, but as they were now in an unfamiliar area, it made him wary to see how the Muggles were looking at them. And especially at his companion, with his unnaturally pale eyes and silvery white hair… The man drew quite a few suspicious looks as he sat down at one of the tables, back to the wall and scanning the common room with those sharp grey eyes.

As usual, the man had taken up the most tactically advantageous position possible in an inn as crowded as this one. It was obvious that he was uncomfortable and on edge from the way his entire body was coiled in readiness.

Godric sat down in front of him, blocking his view partly, and the reaction was instantaneous. Pale grey eyes met his, and Godric could almost see the mental barriers being drawn up, and he sighed. "Salazar please… Nothing's going to happen. We'll just have something to eat and then we'll pay for a room. Calm down." Godric was always careful with how he phrased things, mindful of not making it sound like an order, but right now his partner's constant hyper alertness could cause them trouble. And that would only make things worse.

Salazar regarded him fiercely for a moment before visibly forcing himself to relax, closing his eyes as he breathed a shaky sigh. Crowds set him on edge, they both knew it, but sometimes it couldn't be helped. They hadn't had a decent sleep in days… and it was starting to affect them in a bad way.

One of the serving wenches approached their table, and Godric was gratified to see his friend put up a calm front for the sake of not standing out, and they ordered food and drinks without a hassle, waiting in silence as their order was brought within minutes. Godric distracted himself with the food, which was actually quite palatable before arranging a room to spend the night with the innkeeper, who was still openly suspicious of the two strangers. Fortunately, the man didn't cause any trouble, the two wizards made their way up the rickety wooden steps and into one of the rooms.

Before Godric could say anything, Salazar had closed and locked the door, and had cast several wards and protections on the entire room, not just the door and the window. It was a habit, a good one, and one that the older wizard had drilled into Godric's routine as well. Sometimes the redhead wondered if something was wrong with them… Surely such paranoia couldn't be normal, right?

Godric sighed, shaking his head minutely to clear it as he started to strip out of his travelling clothes silently and efficiently, turning around as he finished to see Salazar still in the process of removing most of his weapons. He had never seen a wizard who carried Muggle style weapons before he had gotten to know Salazar, and the younger wizard had found the sheer number of them startling at first. And while he had gotten used to the sight and the process of Salazar arming himself, every time he saw the older man removing the knives, stakes, darts and swords, his blood still rand cold at the reminder of exactly why the other wizard found it perfectly normal to be armed to the teeth.

And knowing all that, Godric was one of the few who understood Salazar's need to do so...

"Godric…" The younger wizard was snapped out of his grim thoughts by Salazar's soft, slightly rough voice, and Godric looked up to meet the older man's eyes. "You okay lad?" Godric snorted at the address, and was glad to see an answering smirk twist Salazar's lips. "Yeah.. I just…" he trailed off there, unable to put into words his need to prevent anything like what happened to that village today from ever happening again, even knowing how impossible that was. Salazar shot him a knowing look, but didn't say anything to comfort him as he lay down on the cot on the other side of the room and closed his eyes. And Godric was glad that Salazar took him seriously enough to not feel the need to indulge him by offering meaningless words of comfort and encouragement. Because Godric knew, that despite how much he wanted to banish all suffering from the world, that just wasn't going to happen.

He might be an idealist, but he wasn't stupid.

"Want me to take first watch?" There was a grunt of assent from the other cot, and Godric grinned as he sat back on his own cot and made himself comfortable, knowing the exact moment the other man fell asleep by the gradual evening out of his breathing. They had been traveling together long enough to know the other's sleeping pattern intimately, so it wasn't a surprise to him when within an hour Salazar's breath hitched in one of the man's rare tells, his body tensing as he came alert instantly, pale eyes wild as they searched out Godric's. The redhead looked away discreetly as the older wizard scrubbed a hand down his face, knowing it would be unsteady as he reined in his emotions and regained his usual composure. They had to reach their destination soon, and this was one of the main reasons. Neither of them slept easily outside of the familiar safety of their home, but Salazar was worse at dealing with the lack of the extensive protective wards than he was.

Salazar's voice was steady when he spoke, no hint of the older wizard's inner turmoil apparent in his voice. "Go to sleep, I'll wake you when it's your turn." And Godric nodded, turning around and burying his face in the covers, knowing that it was a lie.

oooooooooo

The next morning found them back on the road before dawn, and they rode side by side in companionable silence for what had to be hours until Salazar abruptly reined in his horse, posture stiffening as he motioned for Godric to get off the road. Godric drew to a stop, turning his horse swiftly as he followed Salazar's direction without a word or question. It was clear his companion had seen something, and Godric trusted the older wizard's experience and instincts over his own when it came to possible danger. The man was trained for it after all…

Salazar drew up his hood, covering his unnaturally pale hair beneath the dark grey wool, completely hiding the long braid beneath his cloak as he urged his horse into a slow walk. Godric muttered some spells which would hide him from the casual observer and most wizards who wouldn't be looking for a second man as he quietly slipped into the woods and drew even with Salazar next to the wide road, out of sight. Salazar was better than him at passing for a Muggle traveller under close scrutiny, and Godric was glad to leave those interactions to the more experienced wizard as he saw what had drawn Salazar's attention in the first place.

A large group of riders, twelve, maybe thirteen if he had to hazard a guess from this distance, were riding a few miles down the road at a hard pace, and they were coming closer. And of course, it would have been too much to ask for them to simply let the lone rider passing their way go unchallenged…

It was unusual for bandits to travel in groups larger than five or six, so this group immediately set off several warning bells as they drew to a halt and immediately started to surround Salazar. The older wizard proceeded to ignore them, simply urging his horse forward and past the two that were blocking his way. This earned him several curses and challenges, and Godric smiled to himself wryly as he saw Salazar's shoulders tense in readiness as three of the bandits stopped in front of him and this time effectively blocked him.

Godric sincerely hoped the bandits would back down… For their sake. If they engaged Salazar, they would probably have to resort to using magic in fighting them off. Which meant that they would have to kill them all… for fear of one of them betraying them to the Muggles. And some of them appeared to be young, and merely foolish as opposed to cold and careless. Or even at all dangerous. But there was strength in numbers.

He didn't feel like killing these boys, who were simply too young and impressionable to know any better… It was quickly becoming clear why this particular group was just too large. They were amateurs.

In the middle of the road, Salazar was wheeling his horse around, putting himself in a better position in case this escalated, and it only emphasized the inexperience of this group that they let him do so, already unknowingly giving the advantage to the enemy.

Stupid.

"I suggest you take your business elsewhere and let me proceed with mine." Salazar spoke up with an icy coldness, and Godric noticed how some of the bandits were starting to look uneasy at the lack of response their scare tactics were getting. Which was probably exactly what Salazar was aiming for, for these guys to just leave. Although he knew Salazar had no real qualms about ridding the world of stupid ruffians like these.

And unfortunately it seemed like some of them were willing to try their luck, as swords were unsheathed and bowstrings were drawn back.

Salazar exploded into motion before the first sword could completely leave its scabbard, kicking his horse right into middle of the group as he drew his own twin swords from where they were sheathed at his back, and he maneuvered his horse with only the pressure of his knees as he went to work. The horse was a weapon in and of itself, and the stallion was fearless as it attacked as well, aiding his rider by dancing out of range when needed and biting and kicking towards those who were trying to get a hit in. And with all the confusion going on, the archers were too scared to loose their arrows, afraid to hit one of their own.

It would have been hilarious if it wasn't such a waste of lives.

Godric looked on in silence, ready to aid with magic if needed, but it didn't take long before the remaining smarter ones decided that this was way too much heat for them to handle and they rode off like they were chased off by demons. Which well… In a sense…

As soon as they were all gone, Godric urged his horse back onto the road to where Salazar had already dismounted and was carefully healing a wound on the grey stallion's leg where one of them had gotten a lucky shot in. The stallion snorted, releasing a deep breath before nickering softly in greeting at Godric's own horse, and Godric let the two horses nip at each other as he dismounted as well and joined Salazar where he knelt at the horse's rear leg. Apart from that minor injury, horse and rider didn't seem any worse for the wear, and Godric chuckled as Salazar straightened, patting the horse gently on the rear.

"You alright?" he asked as Salazar wiped down the two swords with meticulous care. They were ordinary looking swords, curved slightly and wickedly sharp, but what would appear like an ordinary steel sword to anyone who didn't know what to look for was actually a wizard-forged blade that would never lose its edge, and which could slice through even the toughest armor if the wielder wanted it to.

And Salazar was a master at wielding them. Godric was learning from the best.

Salazar smirked absentmindedly in answer, lost in thought as he sheathed the blades and mounted up again, ignoring the bodies lying scattered around them as he made the large grey stallion step over them. "Of course. They were amateurs… Ready to go on?" he said as he looked back at Godric, and the younger man ignored the detached look in his friend's eyes as he nodded and mounted as well. Their destination was only another day's ride north, and he couldn't wait to get there. Maybe there they would feel safe enough to drop their guard and rest properly for the first time in weeks.

They both needed the break. He wanted the hollow look in his friend's eyes to disappear...

ooooooooooo

Please let me know what you think, feedback makes me a better writer.


	2. Give me time

2\. Give me time

Rowena Ravenclaw was alerted to her guests' arrival when two of her apprentices came bursting through the door of the library, and she allowed herself to be pulled along by the two children towards the window, from where she could see the path that led to the mansion and the stables. As expected, she easily spotted the familiar figure of her lifelong friend Godric, his unruly red hair standing out like a beacon against the backdrop of the forest. At his side rode his partner, Salazar Slytherin, a man who Rowena found hard to deal with, but whom she had come to tolerate through his strange friendship with Godric. She had been looking forward to their arrival… The situation had gotten quite intense around these parts. And Helga still hadn't arrived yet.

Without further urging, she made her way down the halls and outside to greet the two men just as they drew to a halt in front of her home. Godric immediately jumped off his horse and caught her in a tight embrace before twirling her around as he held her, and she laughed heartily at his antics as he put her back on her feet. "Godric, it's so good to see you.. You too Salazar," she greeted warmly, giving the other wizard a friendly nod, which he returned after only a moment. The pale haired wizard dismounted as well, but didn't approach them and followed several steps behind them as they went inside as a stable boy took away the horses.

Ravenclaw Keep was well guarded and extremely well protected over centuries of wizards and witches making their own additions to the extensive wards, and Rowena could see the tension draining out of the two of them as they followed her inside and into the safety of the wards. It worried her how tired they looked, and as they sat down in her study to talk, she taken aback at the sight of the unsteadiness of Salazar's hands as he accepted a goblet of wine from one of the servants. If it were anybody else, she probably wouldn't even have taken notice of the slight tremor, which was quickly hidden, but this was Salazar Slytherin. For someone who was always as alert and controlled as he was, that tiny uncontrolled movement was glaringly obvious. She had never seen him like this.

His gaze always looked slightly distant to her, never completely there somehow like he'd retreated to some part of his mind where she had no hopes of reaching him, but now those pale eyes were positively vacant. And Godric wasn't all that much better off, face drawn and with dark circles underneath his usually expressive hazel eyes. It was worrying how intensely exhausted these men were… It was clear that whatever they had encountered on their journey here, it had drained the two men tremendously. She observed them silently, how they seemed to be constantly aware of the other, and how especially Salazar was somehow still on guard.

They didn't need to talk to her right now, they needed to sleep, and for a good long while too.

She sighed as Godric almost tipped over the pitcher of water, and she put her hand over his to steady him as he flinched. "Ro, I'm terribly sorry… but can we continue this tomorrow? I'm dead on my feet," he started apologetically, but she waved his apology away and smiled reassuringly. His act hadn't been fooling her, and the fact that he was actually admitting to it was enough. "It's quite alright. Please, I'll show you to the baths and then you can rest."

The look Godric gave her was full of gratitude, and she grinned. She knew how good a bath would feel after how long they'd been on the road, and she took his hand to pull him to his feet and steady him as he wavered. Salazar came to stand at his other side and took his elbow, and to her it was clear that they were actually supporting each other as they followed her down the long corridor towards the baths. She doubted they remembered their way from past visits the way they were now.

It was a good thing the baths were spelled to prevent drowning, otherwise she would never let them out of her sight.

Ooooooooooo

Godric sighed with pleasure as he slowly lowered himself into the hot pool. Because nothing being called a bath had any business being this big. He could do laps if he felt so inclined. Which was really, really not the case at this point… all he wanted to do was lean back and soak three weeks' worth of travelling filth off his skin and out of his hair. Thankfully the water was spelled to magically clean itself. Rowena really was a genius when it came to charms.

He rested his head back against the edge and closed his eyes, allowing the heat to seep into his muscles as he relaxed. After about a minute, he could feel a disturbance in the water, and he grudgingly opened his eyes to see Salazar stepping into the water at the other side of the pool before he disappeared completely beneath the surface. It took only seconds before he resurfaced again, this time at Godric's side of the pool and the redhead smirked as the pale haired man joined him on the bench worked into the side. "Seven Hells, I needed that…" the pale haired wizard admitted gruffly as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Godric chuckled tiredly, running a hand through his wet fringe as he looked sideways at his friend. "You and me both… I can't believe we went this long without a decent soak. I've got dirt in places I didn't even know I had."

Salazar snorted at that, raising a slender eyebrow as he opened one eye to look at Godric, who was smirking at him widely. After a moment, the older man released a short bark of laughter before playfully swatting the back of Godric's head with a languid gesture. Godric yelped indignantly, but he couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he settled back next to the other wizard.

He could feel Salazar gradually relaxing as well as the older wizard set to the menial task of unbraiding and washing his long white hair, and Godric watched absentmindedly as the clean water turned Salazar's hair several shades lighter. Wow, they really had been dirty… Godric followed his friend's example and after several minutes felt as clean as he was going to get, and he reluctantly climbed back out of the pool with a sigh, shivering as the cool air hit his skin. He retrieved his wand and muttered a drying spell under his breath as he picked up one of the clean robes Rowena had left for them, waiting for Salazar to join him. After a moment, the older wizard grunted regretfully before also getting out of the soothing warm water with rare but obvious reluctance. Godric was slightly worried by the vacant, hollow look in those pale grey eyes as Salazar turned to him and inclined his head towards the door, where a servant boy stood waiting patiently to guide them to their rooms.

They followed the boy down the halls in silence, until they reached the room Salazar would be occupying, but as the older man moved to push the door open, Godric stopped him from entering the room just yet by putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Salazar..." Grey eyes met his own hazel ones with a tired wariness that almost made Godric think twice about what he was about to do, but he mentally braced himself against the feeling of guilt as he spoke, deliberately imbuing his voice with command as he spoke. "You need to sleep Sal... You will not leave this room, and you will rest here until I come to get you or if circumstances call for you to disobey my order."

Salazar was completely motionless, but he could feel the slight tremor beneath his hand where it rested on the older wizard's shoulder, could see anger, fear, and a certain sense of gratitude and acceptance in those cool grey eyes as the compulsion took hold. Godric didn't resort to this often, and it always made him feel dirty and wrong, but right now it was necessary… Without the order, Salazar would continue to exhaust himself with his hyper vigilance. It was unhealthy, and he had to take a break from it… and this was the only way Godric knew to accomplish that right now. He needed his friend well.

The redhead swallowed hard, squeezing the older wizard's shoulder before letting go and taking a step back as Salazar nodded curtly, gaze carefully closed off before he turned around and went into the room. Godric closed his eyes as the door shut in front of him, and he took a moment to compose himself before looking back at the servant boy who was still waiting for him, turned away from the exchange discreetly. "Show me to my room please," he said tiredly, and the boy bowed in response before continuing down the hall. Godric followed in silence, stomping down the guilt ruthlessly as he tried to come to terms with what he had just done.


	3. Prejudice

3\. Prejudice

There was no response as he knocked on his friend's door the next morning, and Godric sighed to himself as he slowly pushed it open and stepped inside to the sight of Salazar doing what he had been ordered to do. The older wizard was on the bed resting on top of the sheets, but he was still fully dressed and fully armed… His legs were crossed at the ankles, and his arms were folded underneath his head and his eyes were closed, and if Godric didn't know any better he would think the other man was asleep.

But he did know better…

Carefully, Godric approached the bed and lowered himself to sit down next to the older wizard, the bed dipping slightly under his weight as he settled down. "Sal, I'm sor-" he was abruptly cut off before he could get the words out by Salazar's hand grabbing his wrist, holding on tightly but not painfully. And how the Hell did that man move so fast.. Godric's head shot up and their eyes met as Salazar sat up and released him, shaking his head. He looked better, rested and alert. Calm. A weary smile twisted the pale wizard's lips minutely, and Godric tensed as the older man spoke. "Don't.. it was necessary. You were right to call it. I trust you Godric… Don't punish yourself over this."

Godric felt all the bunched up tension drain out of his body all at once and he shuddered, closing his eyes and lowering his head into his hands as Salazar's words sank in. The older man moved to sit at his side, and Godric leaned into the strong body at his side automatically, and Salazar's arm came around his shoulders to steady him as he composed himself. "Still… I'm sorry Sal." For everything, for that curse, the Contract, and the power it gave him over the other man, for the control Salazar had to give up against his will time and time again at the whim of another. One ill phrased sentence, one badly timed command… Salazar's life was literally in his hands, and he hated it…

"Better you than anyone else Godric." He had heard it all before, but the soft spoken words in that familiar rough voice broke something inside him, and his hands clenched convulsively in the front of Salazar's dark grey tunic as he momentarily gave in to his emotions. And Salazar let him, didn't say anything as he held him. And Godric couldn't be more grateful for that…

Oooooooooooooooo

Rowena lowered the book she was reading as one of the wizards who were now guests in her home came into the library, and she gave Salazar a polite nod. He returned the gesture, but didn't say anything as he started to browse the book titles in her extensive library, and she watched him in silence for long moments, studying him. He looked good, well rested and relaxed, a long way from the exhausted man she had met the day before. The familiar lethal grace was back in his movements, and his eyes were sharp and alert as he met her own after a moment and she blinked, unable to look away from that unnatural gaze.

He was intelligent, frighteningly so, and she felt like he was staring straight into her soul as he watched her. She had always found it a waste that his focus had always been so heavy on battle magic instead of the more experimental branches… a mind like his could aid the progress of magic so much. Instead, he chose to use his talents for fighting. And with a large focus on Muggle fighting at that! It was one of the main reasons she found it so hard to accept him. Sometimes she had wondered about it, why sometimes his first instinctive reaction in a fight was to use a sword or a knife instead of his magic. Come to think of it… she had seen him fight once or twice, but she had never seen him use a wand… even though she knew he was incredibly powerful magically.

"You do not approve of me." She startled as he spoke, but managed to hide the reaction as she closed her book slowly, marking where she was before putting it on the desk in front of her. How…?

He grabbed a chair, flipping it around so he could straddle the seat as he leaned his arms on the back as he sat down at the other side of the desk, looking back at her calmly. "Your mental barriers are not that good when you're focusing on something else, Lady Ravenclaw," he proceeded simply and she gasped, eyes widening as she realized he had been reading her mind. She tensed in anger and indignation, blue eyes flinty as she drew up her mental defenses.

Her anger only increased when he merely smirked at that, but his voice was calming as he spoke. "I only read your surface thoughts, and the fact that they were about me made it less difficult to make them out. But I want you to know this," his gaze hardened, and his voice went cold as he went on. "I do not 'waste' my intellect. You don't know me, and I don't take kindly to you judging me based on incomplete information and speculation. If you want to know something, ask. Don't draw your own biased conclusions."

They regarded each other in silence for long moments, tension almost tangible in the air as Rowena almost forcibly reined in her temper. It wouldn't do any good to antagonize him, and unfortunately, she needed his and Godric's help badly…

She had spoken with Godric that morning about what the two wizards had seen on their way here and it had not eased her mind in the slightest. She had hoped her friend Helga and the children would have safely reached her home in the time Godric and Salazar had taken in getting here, but no owl had come for several days now. It was something she needed the two men's help with… And she was not getting on his good side like this.

She calmed herself with a deep breath, leaning back in her chair as she looked at him. He looked more like one of her family's soldiers than a wizard, all sharp focus and coiled tension, dressed in a simple but well-tailored tunic and breeches in colors that would blend into natural surroundings effortlessly. The twin swords normally crossed on his back were not there at the moment, but she knew he was always armed somehow despite how it might appear… He was a controversy…

She didn't understand it, and that was something she just couldn't accept. But she had to, at least for the moment if she wanted his and Godric's help… And Helga was more important than anything else right now.

"I apologize, I admit I find you hard to understand… But there's something I was meaning to ask you, something that's more important than what I think of you… As you probably know, a dear friend of mine is on her way here, together with her two Apprentices and several children she takes care off. But she hasn't sent me any owls recently, something we had agreed upon before she departed. I was hoping you would be willing to go out and find her.. bring her here. I'm very worried something may have happened to her after my talk with Godric this morning," she admitted.

Salazar was silent for long moments, but to her relief he seemed to let her earlier slight go for now as his eyes narrowed thoughtfully. He was drawing his own conclusions about the lack of contact with Helga, and she was afraid those conclusions would turn out to be right. After a moment, he nodded and stood, uncoiling himself from the chair with liquid grace Rowena found herself envious off as he turned around to leave. "I'll set out in an hour. Provide Godric with the information we need and we'll find her."

It was left unsaid that he was doubtful they would find her still alive and well, and Rowena swallowed before agreeing to his proposal. She had not expected the witch hunts that were going on the become so severe and come so close to her home in such a short amount of time, otherwise she would have told Helga to wait. Or she would have arranged for Godric and Salazar to escort her from her home to Ravenclaw Keep, but not this.

She wanted Helga and the children to be whole and healthy… She would never forgive herself if anything had happened to them on the way to her home.


End file.
